Due to the rapid progress of the photoelectric industry and the following advancement of LCD panel manufacturing technology, the prices of products equipped with LCD panel are more and more acceptable under mass production. Application of LCD panel to all kinds of flat display or television has become an important trend nowadays. To fulfill diverse needs of the users, the manufacturers have put their efforts in improving the appearance and functionality of the flat display to make them with better quality and more affordable to replace the conventional bulky and heavy cathode ray tube (CRT) display. Comparing with conventional CRT displays, the flat display is much thinner and lighter, easy for the user to move from places to places such as the bathroom, kitchen, garden or other suitable places, allows the user to watch videos, TV programs, play video games provided for personal pleasure and receive the latest information from most of the places over the world.
The flat display is slim, light-weighted and easy to move, thus changes customer usage greatly. For example, the flat display with special and attractive appearance may be mounted on the wall as a decoration or moved to the balcony for viewing pleasure while having an afternoon tea. All such usage will lead to light reflection caused by the lighting from the surroundings, the screen being damaged or scratched during moving, or dust from the surroundings being accumulated on the screen thus results in severe interference to visual display. To solve the problems stated above, some manufacturers have adopted the method of adding a transparent protector to the flat display. Please referring to FIG. 1, taking a display 1 in market for example, the display 1 comprises a flat display 11, a transparent protector 13 and a restraint member 131 which is disposed on the upper end of the transparent protector 13 and with its one end coupled to the upper end of the transparent protector 13 to make sure that the transparent protector 13 is placed right in front of a screen 12 of the flat display 11 thus protects the screen 12 from scratches and dust. However, there are still various shortcomings of the above conventional display 1 and transparent protector 13 as follows.    1. Please refer to FIG. 1, the transparent protector 13 and the flat display 11 are purchased and used separately that the transparent protector 13 is repeatedly fixed to the flat display 11 through the restraint member 131 and removed while it is not in use which may cause damage to the restraint member 131 or the surface of the flat display 11.    2. Please refer to FIG. 1, due to the transparent protector 13 and the flat display 11 are separate components, the transparent protector 13 needs to be stored with extra case or bag when removed from the flat display 11 to prevent it from accidental damage.    3. Please refer to FIG. 1, the flat display 11 is vulnerable to lighting in the surroundings that unpleasant interference like glare and light reflection might occurred on the screen 12 of the display 1 when it is in use thus results in great disturbance.
Hence, developing a novel display having a visor to improve the conventional display and transparent protector and solve the problems of repeat installation and removal and unpleasant interference like light reflection caused by the surroundings thus makes it more convenient for users has become an important issue for display designers and manufacturers.